Inspirben
– ultima etapa Historia - Clima e Terreno - População - Regente - Cidades Importantes #Barakzig: Population 680, mostly dwarf, some human. The village is defended by a wooden palisade. It is governed by a mayor, a female dwarf named Arnthrudg. Barakzig was attacked by monsters recently, and many buildings are empty or in ruins. #Urthleah: Population 410, primarily human, some dwarf and gnome. The village sits upon an island in the middle of a lake. It is governed by the priests of the village temple. Urthleah is known for its stone quarry. #Altindrsetr: Population 6000, mostly dwarf, some gnome. Several major roads run through the center of the city. It is governed by a court of aristocrats, though several wealthy aristocrats exert some influence. The Cloister of White Light is a common destination for religious pilgrims. #Caleah: Population 1900, mostly human, some other civilized races. A few major roads run through the center of the town. It is governed by a court of aristocrats, known as the Senate of Scepters. #Gundinarg: Population 6400, mostly dwarf, some human. The city is defended by a series of stone walls and gatehouses. It is governed by an order of knights and warriors, led by a female dwarf named Tharkun. #Gunarak: Population 64, mixed dwarf and other civilized races. Most of the thorp is delved into the sides of a small hill. It is governed by an order of knights and warriors, known as the Assembly of Eight. #Cafeld: Population 1900, primarily human, some kobold. The town is a tangle of narrow streets and row buildings. It is governed by a consortium of wealthy merchants, led by a male human named Warder. Cafeld is infamous for its heavy-handed town guard. #Dawic: Population 290, mixed human and halfling. Most of the village is delved into the sides of a large hill. It is governed by a mayor, a female halfling named Ridget. #Beepool: Population 6700, primarily human, some elf. The city is a labyrinth of winding, narrow streets and dark alleys. It is ruled by a tyrant, the elf lord Aebith, though a council of elders is the real power behind the throne. Beepool is infamous for its subterranean goblintown. #Mundo: Population 76, primarily goblin, some other monstrous races. The thorp is built around the statue of a pegasus. It is ruled by a brutal boss, a goblin named Shurod. Divindades Locais The Subterranean God, having the form of a blindfolded sage. Tirindra, the Goddess of Revenge and Prosperity, who appears as a beautiful stag with claws like a tiger. Yrett, the God of the Stars and Love, visible to mortals only as a kneeling boy. Justiwain, the God of and Trickery, who visits in visions as a mummy-wrapped figure. The Boreal God, having the form of a maimed brute with horns like a goat. Hildzerarrah, the Goddess of Oceans, seen in dreams as a rotting mother. The Sleeping God, visible to mortals only as a crowned fatherly man with the ears and nose of a bat. Caljyssa, the Goddess of Tombs and Mother of Wind, seen in dreams as a hag with whiskers like a cat, holding a crown. The Sixth Goddess, seen in dreams as a haloed shark with fins like a fish. The Pale Goddess, seen in dreams as a bleeding toad with the head and tail of a horse. Herne, the God of Tombs, visible to mortals only as a sleeping rabbit. Jertholemew, Prince of the Seas, who visits in visions as a unicorn with the comb of a rooster. Encontros